


The Romanian Devils AU

by Jay_lissett



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_lissett/pseuds/Jay_lissett
Summary: Lady Dimitrescu has had few worries in her long life but nothing compares to this one. Humans seeking a quick buck or fast fortune steal and reinvent the lady priceless wine 'Sanguis Virginis' at their own liking. Now faced with the option of seeking outside help from mortals, especially the most notorious gang leader of all, can both parties come together to capture a thief and find solstice in each other regardless if one walks the day while the other walks the night? Tune in and let's find out.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	The Romanian Devils AU

**Author's Note:**

> Huge Credit to Lusciouslavenders on Tumblr for the Mafia AU idea and various anons with the idea for this story and plot line! Just this small note I don't own any characters from Resident Evil: Village and only choose the names for the daughters while researching prior to creation! This is just an interpretation. The original female character is mine with some sources of inspiration from some animes and latin names.

Witching hour had appeared once again like clockwork and so did the need for wine. Lady Dimitrescu had wasted no time scouting for the perfect little maiden to choose, except it came out to be a hefty price. Her daughters ever so diligently helped as well like any other night had joined her not knowing the hedonistic rats running around the castle waiting for the opportunity to seek and steal. When the time came to return to their home with the prized maiden something felt off.

“Darlings...something has run amok in my castle,” uttered Lady Dimitrescu with visible distaste in her voice. She had sensed a missing object and of course, as lady of the high castle, she would have noticed if something had been wrong in her home. 

Generation upon generation, she had lived in her family home with the company of her daughters and ever so mangy little brother, who happened to be a werewolf. She knew the castle like the back of both her hands.

“Dark Mother, how can that be? No mortal would have the gull to step near the castle let alone steal something,” her youngest daughter Valentina voiced. Like any other curious child Valentina had questions, thoughts and worries about what could be missing especially if it came out to be the wine her mother created. 

“Valentina, my dark darling, we have yet to see that ourselves. Place the maiden in the dungeon and please Daniela refrain from sinking your teeth into her,” While the trio of daughters made their way to the dungeons, Lady Dimitrescu shifted her attention from the wine to her prized possessions. 

There was no sign of a break in around the first floor or second, which left the idea of mortals using their brain for once. Gracefully, Lady Dimitrescu made her way towards a higher level corridor to her private chamber where a thief left its mark, her private chamber windows had been opened but not damaged with faint but surprisingly clever lock picking. Fingerprints left where dust had been collected, small footprints of shoes or boots were seen and alas her private vault had been opened. “Clever tiny humans seeking danger where the beast lays and is away...hmmm and they choose to strike close to the spring equinox festival,” suspicion and astonishment laced Lady Dimitrescu's voice as she focused on a somewhat ransacked wine vault.

Wine and priceless jewels were gone. Taken from the warm protection of her vault. Personally the lady had much to worry about, the wine of course as it had traces of human blood and some of her own hand made poultice to help her more vampiric senses. Vampire hunters were already an issue but grand hordes of them finding her family should the location be discovered was a bigger threat to herself but more so her daughters. 

Her beloved daughters….in life and death she loved them more than anything more than wine, more than the jewels taken. She had loved them as no greater force compared to the love of a child and mother. The more problematic side of the stolen wine was the poultice, a special blend of herbs and the purest virgin blood to be found in the town which aided her longevity and her vampiric talents. This wine was only made once a year during the winter solstice as the longest night reigned in favor of the vampires and werewolves. 

For human consumption, there wasn’t much to worry about it would be a simple bitter after taste and burning sensation in the chest. However for a vampire, life was in the balance and more importantly the life of her daughters as strong as they were, nothing compared to the experiences Lady Dimitrescu had been through. 

The stolen jewels were also a bit troublesome. Generations worth of memories and meaning, especially since the matching pair of necklaces and rings for bonded pairs were taken. Beauties created by the finest artists from the corners of the world, the most defining diamonds, sapphires, rubies, garnets and opal had been chosen by the now passed ancestors of the proud Dimitrescu house all gone. All of it gone in the blink of an eye. Gifts the lady herself would one day wish to share with a chosen beloved. One day perhaps she would share all her precious treasures with a worthy beloved and live the life of night alongside her and her three daughters. 

That itself was a hopeful prayer to their dark deity, perhaps if she did more biddings and remained hopeful that prayer will be heard at the right moment and right day. For now, that thought would have to be pinned while a more pressing matter took center stage. 

“Guess it’s high time I called in a huge favor,” muttered Lady Dimitrescu with a very calm front. Yes, she thought to herself it is time for a more humanistic approach to this interesting ordeal.


End file.
